Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-39014312-20190622012807/@comment-37879183-20190622031334
Sophie and Fitz both love on another. It is true, Sophie originally liked Fitz as a frivolous crush because he was handsome, but both over time have grown to love one another. Sophie has a quote in Everblaze where her heart flutters and she tells us that it wasn't the normal silly flutter, but her heart settling into the rhythm of being with someone who knows her better than anyone else in the world. This was during cognates training as she was learning more and more about Fitz and realizing that as well as being super handsome, he was caring, funny, and has a really nice personality. Keefe is often attributed with these same traits, but many do not realize that Fitz shares many of these as well. In addition, let's all think about when Fitz realized that he liked Sophie. He started showing signs of liking Sophie at about when they started their trust exercises and he realized that he like-liked Sophie when they started their cognates training. To me, this means so much that Fitz started consciously liking Sophie when he learned all about one another's strengths, flaws, and secrets and started really understanding one another's personalities. Another thing that really spoke to me is how thoughtful and caring Fitz has been and how much he has learned from his mistakes. Just like Keefe has a natural tendency to recklessness, Fitz has a tendency to shut others out of his world, but also like Keefe, he has learned how this hurts others and improved. He even is now able to help others get through their own rough times, such as when he tried to tell Keefe in Neverseen that he wasn't truly mad at Sophie, trying to help him and tell him that he himself had been there before, trying to preserve Keefe and Sophie's friendship even though he could have just let their friendship fall apart. In Flashback, Fitz was angry, but Sophie was there for him, able to remind him that he didn't need to be angry. In turn, when Sophie was down, Fitz was able to cheer her up, waking up when she needed him, helping her with her elixirs, saying the perfect things to make her feel happy and secure, telling her that she was talented and beautiful and brilliant. In Flashback, he told her that he didn't get her crush cuffs because he didn't want her to feel that pressure, but that he would get them in a heartbeat if she wanted them. He told her that he didn't care how fast their relationship ship progressed and that Sophie could take it as fast or slow as she wanted to and he would wait until whenever she was ready, always being there for her until she was ready. But not right there, because that would just get creepy, as Fitz so eloquently said. No time limit, no pressure. Keefe is a sweet, lovable, caring, funny, completely and totally awesome guy, but Fitz and Sophie have a truly special and unique connection, as Granite/Tiergan told them. They both love one another and are both there for one another, supporting each other equally when they need it. I'll finish with a quote from everyone's favorite Elvin Mom. "There's nothing embarrassing about the way he looks at you, Sophie. That boy is''smitten''"